


System.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: This work is inspired.





	1. Turn around,look at me...please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired.

__——————————————————————————————————————————  
"It's okay if you feel down sometimes,'cause I think we are built to solve the problems like this."  
"Communicating with others means to teach each other how to become a better person."  
"Nobody wants to make mistakes for sure,but sometimes we also would lost our minds."  
Your therapist is different from the others,he's always so kind and patient to you.And you of course know that he acts like that as a doctor,yet you still fell in love with him.It's clear that this will just be a silly crush,but you wouldn't be satisfied with that.Every time he looks into your eyes,you are feeling like melting into his gaze.Patients like you who have mental problems should hate their psychiatrists,you're absolutely no same though,maybe that's why you're crazier.You thought as shrugged,eyes were locked in the ground as well.Before doing stupid stuffs,you need to talk to him.Because you think that you got a new problem,it's like your heart is burning or heating up when he's around.And you're also really down when he's busy,or even when he's on his way to one of the other rooms.So you sit here,right across from him.  
"Josh...It seems like I'm into something again."Said you quietly,"I wanna get rid of it,really."  
"Oh,I see."With concern,he starts,"Then how do you feel these days?Just...tell me all about it."  
"It's feel like I'm having a fever or something.I feel...I feel small,weak and...burning these days."  
"...Do you know the reason?"Taking the notes,he lifts his head up a bit to ask you softly.  
"Maybe."You went on after shrugged,"And it might be a kind of illness you've never heard..."  
"What is it then?"Out of curiosity,he smiles as if he's treating a three-year-old little child.  
"...A kind of disease so called...'love'."Said you ran up the courage of your whole life.  
"..."He's totally shocked,it makes you want to cry out loud,but somehow,you held it inside.  
"...Please don't give me that look..."Finally,you break into tears,"...I just fell for you and it was nothing but a joke,right?While you think that I'm just one of the crowd,don't you?!"  
"...Tyler,I...I didn't mean that.I-I just didn't know how to answer...And I'm very surprised that you feel the same for me...So I didn't talk at that time...sorry..."  
"Wha-what?You-you do?..."Tears in your cheeks are wiped off by him,and you bite your lips  
"Yes,I do love you.'Cause you're cute,and I often have the same thoughts with you,you know."  
"Oh...I...Sorry-It's just...unbelievable.I-I need a break."Breathless,you gasp for air desperately.  
"I know a proper way to have a short rest."Smiling up widely,he leans in,and gives you a kiss.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done


	2. All you did will be undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a different story from the previous one...

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

* * *

[- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]

* * *

Well you just can't tell him.  
But it's driving you crazy these days.  
He's perfect while you're not.  
And far away,he's singing.  
" _Don't be afraid_  
_We are going home._ "

**．**

 

So you take out your phone and make a call.  
"Hey Ty."Said you in a low voice.  
"I love you."

* * *

[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]

* * *

Maybe it's time to confess.  
The thoughts are too much.  
You don't think that you can handle this.  
And yesterday,you were singing.  
" _Don't be afraid_  
_We are going home._ "

**．**

 

Suddenly your phone ring loudly so you pick it.  
"Hey Josh."You answered before smiling widely.  
"I love you too."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this work is inspired by Taxi Cab from Twenty one pilots.


End file.
